valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Status Ailments
Status ailments (also referred to as status afflictions and negative status) are negative conditions that can hamper the characters' progress in the Valkyrie Profile games. Poison In Valkyrie Profile, a poisoned character will lose 10% of their DME each turn; in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, a poisoned character will lose 1% of their max. HP each turn, but it is non-lethal and will keep the character with 1 HP. Poison lasts until the character is cured or died, and will persist between battles until cured. Poison is generally caused by Poison Blow. In Valkyrie Profile, Janus' first attack, Diseased Needle, is capable of poisoning the enemy. Some enemies have attacks which can cause Poison. Poison can be cured by: *Normalize *Banish/Noble Banish (Valkyrie Profile) *Honeysuckle Dew (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume) *Elixir/Prime Elixir/Noble Elixir (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume) Freeze A frozen character cannot move until several turns have passed or they are hit by an attack (except in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria), and will persist between battles until cured. Freeze is generally caused by Ice magic. Some enemies, notably Fenrir in Valkyrie Profile, have attacks which can cause Freeze. Freeze can be cured by: *Normalize *Banish/Noble Banish (Valkyrie Profile) *Thaw Water (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume) *Elixir/Prime Elixir/Noble Elixir (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume) The Eternal Lamp artifact in Valkyrie Profile will prevent the party from being frozen so long as it is being held in the inventory. Paralyze Also known as Paralysis, a paralyzed character cannot move for several turns, but unlike being frozen, they will still be paralyzed even after being hit. It also persists between battles until cured. Some enemies have attacks which can cause Paralyze. The Sword of Silvans in Valkyrie Profile has a slight (10%) chance of paralyzing undead creatures in each hit. Paralyze can be cured by: *Normalize *Banish/Noble Banish (Valkyrie Profile) *Pearl Grass (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume) *Elixir/Prime Elixir/Noble Elixir (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume) Petrify Also known as Stone, a petrified character turns into stone, preventing them from moving and taking action at all for several turns. In Valkyrie Profile, Petrify persists between battles until cured; in Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume, Petrify will be automatically cured at the end of a battle. Petrify is generally caused by Stone Torch. Some enemies have attacks which can cause Petrify. Petrify can be cured by: *Normalize *Prime Banish/Noble Banish (Valkyrie Profile) *Cockatrice Egg (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume) *Elixir/Prime Elixir/Noble Elixir (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume) Curse A cursed character cannot change their equipment in battle and perform Special Attacks (in Valkyrie Profile) for several turns and will persist between battles until cured. In Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume, a cursed character cannot take action at all instead, similar to Petrify. Curse is a somewhat rare status ailment, only caused by Prismatic Missile and several enemies' attacks. Curse can be cured by: *Normalize *Prime Banish/Noble Banish (Valkyrie Profile) *Holy Water (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume) *Elixir/Prime Elixir/Noble Elixir (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume) Faint A fainted character cannot take action for 1 turn (a short while in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria) or until hit by attacks. In Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume, it has a varying duration, even can last until the end of the turn, and cannot be cured at all. Faint is generally caused by the Strike Edge skill and magic spells with the Stun Magic skill. Many enemies have attacks which can cause Faint. Faint can be cured by: *Normalize *Banish/Noble Banish (Valkyrie Profile) *Elixir/Prime Elixir/Noble Elixir (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria) Doom A doomed character will either have their DME reduced to 1 or instantly killed (the former only applies in Valkyrie Profile). Only few enemies are capable of causing Doom: * In Valkyrie Profile, most named demons have the Death Wish attack which will reduce the target's DME to 1 if it succeeds, and later Dragon-Tooth Warriors have the Critical Slash attack which will instantly kill the target if it succeeds. Frality Only present in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, a frail character cannot restore their HP. Frail can be cured by: * Idun's Apples * Soft Stone